The Gift
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: A little Jellie friendship one shot. Based on the talk between Jimmy and Ellie in the promo commercials for 2007.


My note….here's my next one shot, it's based on the previews in the 2007 commercials. So, I guess you can say there will be spoilers…so be warned. The dialogue and storyline, however, will be totally mine, with the exception of those said spoilers.

THE GIFT

"El, what's wrong? You can talk to me", Jimmy coaxed, flashing Ellie a comforting smile. Ellie shook her head, pulled her knees to her chest and rocked a little on the step she was sitting on. She sighed heavily and looked around.

It was weird, being at Degrassi again…especially after everything that had just happened. She missed this place, she missed the simplicity of high school, well relatively speaking….that is, compared to drama of adult life. And, she missed her friends, sure Marco and Dylan were great, but….

Ellie looked over her shoulder, at Jimmy's mural, then back at him…she missed all the daily fun they used to have together. Jimmy scooted as close to Ellie as he could get. "Please El, tell me", he pleaded, reaching for her hand.

"Believe Jimmy, you do not want to know", Ellie chuckled bitterly. "Who wants to listen to some loser, cry over her long line of disastrous relationships?", she added, her tears dangerously close to spilling over. "I do, I'm your friend Ellie…and you really look like you can use a friend right now", Jimmy answered.

A small smirk crossed Ellie's lips. "And you're not a loser", Jimmy cut in, before she could reply with the smartass remark she had in mind. The smirk slowly turned into a smile as Ellie looked into Jimmy's eyes. He always had that gift of making her feel comfortable and at ease.

"I screwed up…again. Big surprise, huh?", Ellie blurted. "I couldn't be happy with what I had. No, I needed more...I thought I was happy with Jesse, but then Craig came back, and so did all the old feelings I had for him. So, I pushed Jesse away, and went straight for Craig", Ellie continued as a single tear escaped. "He and Manny broke up and I was there for him, like a friend should be. Then he said he wanted more than friendship", she explained, nervously twisting the ring on her finger. "And honestly, so did I".

"I thought I was ready, I thought Craig wanted me. But, it was all lies….he didn't want me like that, he just wanted to use me…to get back at Manny. I almost lost my virginity over some stupid high school crush", she rambled on. Ellie's cheeks blushed with embarrassment, when she remembered she was talking to Jimmy.

Jimmy sat silently, and gave Ellie a sympathetic smile to break the awkwardness. Ellie bit her lip and tried to regain her composure. "And Jesse said that he loved me, but then turned around and hooked up with some random bar skank. My life is like this crazy soap opera, Jimmy...betrayal, cheating, freakish love triangles...".

"That's not love El", Jimmy sighed, he hated to see his friend hurting. "Love is precious, it isn't something that should be thrown around or be used to hurt someone". Ellie started to smile. "When did you become so enlightened…oh, wise one?", she joked and Jimmy chuckled. "Does it have something to do with a certain best friend of mine?", she asked with a smirk.

Jimmy leaned back in his chair and blushed. "I've learned a lot from being with Ash", he replied seriously. "She's taught me so much". Ellie smiled, she secretly liked watching Jimmy when he talked about Ashley...he was so in love with her, but Ellie's smile soon faded. "Maybe I don't deserve to be happy...maybe I'm not meant...", she stated, miserably. "No El, everyone deserves to be happy", he interrupted, shaking his head.

"For the longest time, I thought I'd never find real happiness...never find someone who would want to deal with all this", Jimmy stated, motioning to himself. "Ashley proved me wrong, but not before I almost let my foolish pride get in the way, and almost lost her because I didn't think I could be the man she deserved...".

"Jimmy, you can't blame yourself for something like that...it's...", Ellie started to say, but stopped abruptly when she saw the look on Jimmy's face. "She told you?", he asked quietly, looking away from Ellie. "Well...sorta, I mean, not in so many words. She may have mentioned you two were going through something difficult and that you were seeing a doctor...and that she was hopeful things would work out. So, I just...kinda put two and two together...and when I asked if that was it...she said yes", Ellie stuttered sheepishly. "I'm sorry Jimmy".

"Don't be El, we'll make it through", Jimmy replied confidently. "And so will you", he added, emphasizing each word. Ellie smiled somberly. "See, we all have a little soap opera in our lives El...but, there is one thing that makes all the drama and tears worth while", he stated. "Really, and what's that?", she asked in a sarcastic, yet sad, way.

Jimmy gave her a knowing look, "If your lucky enough to find someone you love, who loves you back...unconditionally, just the way you are...it's a gift". Ellie nodded and moved closer to give Jimmy a hug. When she raised her eyes a little, Ellie was surprised to see Ashley standing in a far corner. Ellie didn't know how long Ashley had been standing there, but it had to be quite a while...she had a huge smile on her face, and the slightest glimmer in her eyes.

Ashley nodded at Ellie, then sliently walked back into the gym. "Thank you", Ellie whispered as she released Jimmy. "Anytime El, that's what I'm here for", he replied, happily. Ellie slowly walked down the hall, next to Jimmy. She smiled to herself, knowing one day, she'd find her one true love...just like Jimmy and Ashley did.

But right now, she was just happy to be blessed with that other special gift...the gift of friendship.

-----------------------------------

My authors note...First of all, I have to say I'm a really big Jellie friendship supporter and, if Ashley didn't return at the end of season 5, I probably would have liked to see a Jellie romance storyline. But, Ashley did return and I'm the biggest JimAsh freak out there, so...

Okay, from the one commercial, you can tell that Ellie is sitting in front of Jimmy's mural, so obviously she's at Degrassi...although, I don't know why...and obviously, I didn't mention that in the fic, because I couldn't think of a reason. I also took some bits from the other two commercials(I love the "random bar skank" remark...go Ellie!), but the majority is from the Jellie interaction. Now, if January would just come.

Disclaimer...Degrassi does not belong to me. Do you think if I ask Santa?...I've been a really good girl this year...anyway...

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!!!!


End file.
